


Seeking Solace

by MaxRev



Series: ME Flash Fanwork [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: John learns what home is after the war.





	Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).



> Written for July's prompt at [ masseffectfanwork.](https://masseffectfanwork.tumblr.com/post/175952629241/posting-days-july-16th-31st-what-can-be-posted) This is a gift for a very sweet and dear friend.

It was over. The war...was over. Now, the rebuilding could begin. 

_A little over one year later_

John stood on the porch, warm against the cool air in his worn N7 hoodie. Bright blue eyes gazed out towards the orchard. It was late April, sun bright in the sky. Despite it, the temperature was still quite chilly. To him anyway. Before the war, he’d always felt hot. Maybe because he was always running from one mission to the next. 

Even now, so many months after the war, he struggled with aches and pains, still attended physical therapy sessions and endless doctors appointments. He was just as likely to get a chill on warm days, especially with a breeze. It didn’t take much anymore. 

In the orchard, the apple trees were in full bloom and John was fascinated by their transformation from bud to blossom to bright, shiny apples. It was amazing how they turned from tiny buds into a grouping of five pink clusters and then exploded into bright, beautiful white buds. Slowly, the pink faded, giving way to sweet, crisp fruit. 

It reminded him of Kaidan, when the same pink shade bloomed across his cheeks, then slowly faded away, giving way to a sweet kiss or a hug. His lips tipped up in a slow smile at the thought.

Focusing on the blossoms, John’s thoughts returned to the apple tree’s transformation, bringing to mind Kaidan’s reflection. He’d said John was like the tree. For the last three years, he’d been changing every day, transforming. Once in awhile John believed him. Looking down now at his leg, still encased in a leg brace and the cane at his side...well, there were days he felt more like a burden than a partner. How Kaidan managed to live through his mood swings and depression, John couldn’t understand. But he did it, day after day. 

Kaidan simply loved him, accepted him in all ways. 

Thoughts of him appeared to have conjured the man himself. Strong arms and a warm body enveloped John in a hug, chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Good thing they were about the same height. 

“Credit for your thoughts?” 

John huffed an amused laugh, turning to catch the beautiful dark amber eyes with his own. “Only a credit? That all their worth to you?”

The husky voice deepened, “I could show you what they’re really worth to me...if you’d rather.” 

Just like that, heat bloomed inside him at Kaidan’s words. Never took much. Never had...once they finally got their shit together.

“I would rather...but your mother insisted I go for my walk early this morning through the orchard. Something about being calming this time of year.” 

The chin resting on his shoulder rubbed back and forth as Kaidan nodded in response. “Smart lady. Want some company?” 

John turned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips softly across Kaidan’s. “Love some. Think your mom is up yet?” 

“You’re such an ass.” Kaidan’s lips turned up in a smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners with laughter. 

John never tired of seeing that smile, of making Kaidan laugh. They’d had more than their share of pain and sadness. They’d been through so much the past three years, more than a lifetime’s worth for sure. Some of it at their own hands. John tried not to dwell on all their missed chances. 

It was his personal mission to make sure Kaidan was always happy, to ‘make it happen’ as Hackett always said after a mission brief. Oh, he’d definitely be making it happen. At least, if he could ever learn to get out of his own way. 

Linking their fingers, John turned and made his way carefully down off the porch, Kaidan content to follow. They walked slowly towards the orchard. Stopping several feet away, John tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He inhaled deeply the fragrance of the apple blossoms. Something soft brushed his cheek and he opened his eyes to see a few white petals falling from the trees. 

He turned to Kaidan in alarm, “The petals are falling off!” 

“It’s okay, John. It happens. We’ll have plenty of apples, believe me.” The words were accompanied by a warm smile. 

Having never been around them, John had no idea how orchards worked or trees or blooms...any of it, really. Kaidan wasn’t concerned so he figured it meant everything was okay. John started moving through the trees again, Kaidan pointing out different things that were essential to an orchard: which varieties they planted, how they fertilized and irrigated, how the apples were harvested. A lot more work than John had ever imagined. 

This place had become much more than just a way station as they moved on with their lives after the war. John watched Kaidan assimilate so easily into this lifestyle, wanting to help his mother with the orchard and by extension, help the families in this area who’d lost so much. The interior of BC wasn’t hit as hard but many had fled here from Vancouver, unwilling or unable to remain in the midst of the chaos...of their losses. 

Mrs. Alenko welcomed them all with open arms, shared anything she could spare, gave those people a place to stay...and hope. 

At first, John was lost, finding it hard to adapt to a life where he couldn’t do the things he once had, where he had to be patient. Definitely not easy for him. He was always amazed Kaidan never became frustrated with him, always taking things at John’s pace. He knew it wasn’t easy, that Kaidan wanted to help him in every way possible. Thankfully, Mrs. Alenko could see when he was smothering John and found something for him to do, with a wink in John’s direction that she understood. 

A mild breeze whistled through the branches of the trees, knocking loose the apple blossoms to drift down lazily. Like it was snowing but warm and dry. John laughed as the blossoms settled on Kaidan’s curly hair. He’d let it grow and with the work he did outside, it was always messy and loose. John loved it. 

Kaidan turned to him with a smile, probably knowing exactly how he looked. John was struck anew by the warm amber eyes, the soft smile. He pulled Kaidan close, covered his mouth with a heated kiss. 

This was his heaven right here, solace to a lonely, broken soul. John was home, right here in this place. Well, not quite. He was home...as long as he had Kaidan by his side. 


End file.
